


The Right Therapy

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Virginity, porn with a minor amount of plot, teenage!Will, that's just what detention's like ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will doesn't want to go home anyway. Surely detention with Dr. Lecter won't be that bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for teacher/student and was in desperate need of some smut, ok? 
> 
> This takes place around Christmas because today's decidedly too freaking hot where I live. 
> 
> Not beta'd

Will was one of the last students in his classroom. It was the last day before Christmas break but unlike the others he was in no hurry to get home. With a drunken father and an absent mother Christmas was hardly a season to be jolly for him. Not that the rest of the year was any different. He much preferred lingering in the empty classroom a bit longer, enjoying the silence after the teachers and students had left the school one by one. In all honesty, he was sad to have to leave for a week. It wasn’t that he particularly liked school, let alone the other students, but there was something calming about sitting in a classroom, hidden in a crowd, blending in as good as possible and watching the teachers. Reading the body langue they so openly displayed. When he spent enough time in a school, he could easily tell if a teacher was in a bad mood, hadn’t slept enough, had had a fight with his spouse, had had sex the previous night, or was simply overworked solely by the way they closed the door.

It was the same with every teacher. So readable. So predictable. Except for Dr. Hannibal Lecter. He was Will’s psychology teacher and also the school’s psychiatrist or ‘guidance counsellor’ how they called it, to make it sound less like their students might have mental issues. Will had been sent to him a few times already, but he had never actually gone. His discipline assessment didn’t really matter to him; he’d likely be in a different school in less than a few months again anyway.

Dr. Lecter didn’t display anything. It was usually easy for Will to read people, but the man had given him absolutely nothing to go on. He seemed like a robot in a person suit rather than an actual human being to the boy. It frustrated Will equally as much as it intrigued him. He loved watching Dr. Lecter, observing every graceful move he made during the lessons, but the teacher didn’t make it easy for him. Whenever Will tried to steal a thorough glance, he seemed to feel it and caught the boy’s gaze, causing him to blush and focus on something else. That just frustrated him further. Usually teachers didn’t look at him. Didn’t really look at any of their students, in fact. They just stared into the class in general, without acknowledging anything, just empty and withdrawn, reciting what they had been teaching for years without noticing their words or surroundings anymore. Only a few young teaching assistants actively searched eye contact. But Hannibal Lecter neither had this empty stare nor did he search eye contact, he just always seemed to be looking at Will, _seeing_ him. It excited the student as much as it intimated him.

“Mr. Graham, have you overheard the bell or do you simply prefer to spend your holiday in this classroom?” A low voice betraying amusement startled Will and tore him from his thoughts. He looked at the clock and then at the man at the door and swallowed hard.

“I’m sorry, Dr. Lecter. I got lost in thought and must have overseen the time,” he quickly said and began packing his stuff hastily. A folder dropped to the floor and several sheets flew out. Before Will could pick them up, Hannibal had stepped closer and handed them to him.

“Thanks,” Will muttered and dropped his gaze to the floor.

“Will, your last lesson ended more than three hours ago,” Dr. Lecter stated softly. “Have you lost time like this before?”

Will frowned and stuffed the folder into his bag forcefully.

“As I said, I got lost in thought,” he hissed and tried to walk past the Professor. Hannibal stopped him with a firm hand on his shoulder and Will automatically flinched from the touch.

“I would like to discuss this further, but since you have so far refused to acknowledge your summons to my office I presume you don’t want to talk to me,” Hannibal answered and let go of Will’s shoulder as the boy started squirming. Will glared up at Hannibal and shrugged.

“I… I generally don’t want to talk to psychiatrists.”

“That is an interesting statement to hear from a fifteen-year-old. Have you had previous experiences with psychiatrists?”

“Enough to know that therapy doesn’t work on me.”

“Therapy has too many different aspects to be generalized. Perhaps your past encounters failed to use the right one.”

“The right one,” Will repeated disparagingly. “Sorry, but I don’t see the point of sitting through sessions with no outcome at all in the hope of finding ‘the right therapy’ that’s supposed to just magically fix everything.”

“What would you wish to fix, Will?”

Will glared at Hannibal and quickly averted his eyes when he met the older man’s gaze.

“Nothing,” he huffed and took a step forward, deliberately bumping into Dr. Lecter’s shoulder. “I’d like to go home now. Good bye, Dr. Lecter.”

Hannibal’s hand caught his arm again and pulled him back firmly.

“I don’t think so, Will. Staying in class after the school closes is against the house policy. As you have committed a direct violation, I can keep you in detention for up to two hours.”

Will frowned and stared at Hannibal with wide eyes that quickly narrowed angrily.

“My father is waiting for me, sir,” he grunted and pulled his arm free. It was a lie; chances were his father didn’t even know what day it was.

“Then I shall have to inform him of your unfortunate delay,” Hannibal answered and reached for his briefcase, presumably to find his phone. Will knew what would happen if his father would get a call from his school telling him Will was in detention and quickly grabbed Dr. Lecter’s arm, pulling it away from the briefcase.

“Please don’t,” he whimpered and pursed his lips upon having to beg. He had always had a problem with authority.

He could feel the Professor’s gaze on him and realized he was still clutching at the man’s arm. He quickly let go and took a step back.

“I’ll stay as long as you like, but please don’t call my father,” he muttered through gritted teeth.

Hannibal regarded the boy for a moment longer and finally nodded slowly.

“As you wish. Would you like to retreat to my office? I believe you would be more comfortable there,” he said and threw a look around in the plain classroom with the hard chairs.

Will nodded, not feeling like he had much of a choice anyway and followed Dr. Lecter through the school without saying a word until they reached the office next to the library.

Once inside, Hannibal motioned at an armchair invitingly and sat down on the opposite one. Will looked around for a moment, taking the office in. He had never been here. It was bigger than he had expected and certainly more luxury. It looked like an actual psychiatrist’s office, not just a converted classroom or something. When he sat down, he became aware that they were the last two people still in school; at this time even the janitor had left.

“Why are you still here?” he asked Dr. Lecter in a fit of curiosity.

“I have some work left to do. I find it easier to concentrate here than in my study.”

“Do you live alone?” Will didn’t know where the question had come from, but it suddenly just blurted out. He blushed and dropped his gaze. It really wasn’t an appropriate question for a student to ask his teacher, but Dr. Lecter didn’t seem to mind.

“I do,” he answered and stood to walk over to a drawer in the corner. “Would you like something to drink?” he asked and revealed a bottle of water. Will wasn’t really thirsty but nodded anyway. When the doctor handed him a glass, Will’s fingers brushed over Hannibal’s as he reached for it. His skin began to tickle pleasantly and his blush deepened. When the older man returned to his seat, Will dared to look up and managed to hold eye contact for a few seconds as he muttered:

“I’m sorry for ignoring the summonses. Why did you order me to your office anyway?” _Twice,_ his mind added.

“Why did you refuse to come?” Hannibal asked instead of answering. Will furrowed his brow.

“One doesn’t answer a question with a question,” he mumbled. Hannibal smiled mildly and crossed his legs.

“I apologize. I ordered you to my office because I believe it would be beneficial for you to have someone to talk to. I noticed you don’t seem to be interested in making friends.”

As if any of the other students would be interested in being his _friends_. Will shrugged and let his gaze wander over the bookshelf opposite.

“I don’t easily find comfort in other people’s company,” he said instead.

“Are you comfortable now, Will?”

Will thought for a moment. As a matter of fact, he was. Something about the office, or about Hannibal’s presence or even just the fact that he could stay away from home a bit longer was oddly calming.

“More than I usually am,” he admitted reluctantly.

“Why do you think that is?”

“I don’t know… Maybe because I don’t feel like something bad is going to happen any moment.”

“Is that how you usually feel?”

Will shrugged and stood up to walk over to the shelf. He ran his fingers over the spine of one of the books thoughtfully.

“It’s easy for me to see through the eyes of someone else. Too easy. If you know what the minds of everyone around you are like the world can be an intimidating place. Everyone has a body in the basement of some sort. I don’t want to be the one pointing a flashlight at it but I can’t really control it,” he said and licked his lips. He turned around to see Hannibal watching him from his chair.

“Should I be grateful you don’t seem to be pointing your flashlight at me?” he asked slightly amused.

“It’s not like I haven’t tried,” Will admitted. “But wherever your body is, you’ve found a better hiding place than the basement,” he added with a small smirk.

Hannibal smiled and stood up, straightening his suit out as he did. He slowly walked closer and came to a stop next to the boy whose attention was on the books again.

“A seeker can easily abscond from being found himself,” he murmured, watching the way Will’s eyes lit up when he saw a book he recognized. “Where is _your_ body hidden, Will?”

“Which one?” Will answered sarcastically and darted a side glance at Hannibal. Hannibal’s lips tugged into a smile and Will dropped his gaze again. The doctor cleared his throat and took another step closer to Will, their arms momentarily touching.

“What has you so averse to going home?” Hannibal then asked. When Will looked up at him surprised he added: “You stayed in an empty classroom for three hours and weren’t entirely opposed to staying for two more.”

“There’s just nothing at home I couldn’t do without. And I _was_ opposed to detention.”

“ _I’ll stay as long as you like,_ is that not what you said? Surely there was more reason to that statement than the urgency of stopping me from calling your father.”

Will pursed his lips and shrugged again. He reached out to take ‘ _As I lay dying’_ by William Faulkner from the shelf. He looked up and realized how big the bookshelf was.

“Have you read all these?” he asked and motioned at the shelf. Hannibal went with it instead of asking further questions and nodded.

“Some of them only once, a lot longer ago than I would like, I’m afraid,” he said thoughtfully. “Do you enjoy reading, Will?”

The boy nodded and opened the book he was holding.

“I read this last summer, when we were still living in Louisiana,” he mused and ran his index finger across the first page.

Hannibal furrowed his brow.

“William Faulkner is a rather heavy choice of reading material for a boy this young,” he remarked.

Will shrugged again, not really knowing how else to react.

“Albeit not surprising, considering your intelligence is certainly above your age,” Hannibal added. Will blushed and dropped his gaze.

“I just don’t have much else to do. I doubt it has to do with intelligence,” he told the floor. When he felt a strong, warm palm underneath his chin, tilting his head up, he startled and almost gasped.

“I feel compelled to disagree,” Hannibal said, not removing his hand.

Will stared up at the man, suddenly unable to look away. His mind wasn’t really functioning as his body leaned forward and forced his lips against Hannibal’s. Will had to stand on tiptoe in order to reach the doctor’s lips, and in the split of a second, as soon as he realized what he was doing, he pulled back and his heels landed on the floor with a loud thump. Hannibal dropped his hand and Will’s face etiolated as he took a step backwards.

“I-“ he was about to stutter an apology, even though he wasn’t sure there were even words that would fit this situation, but he was cut off as strong hands suddenly grasped his hips. The next moment, he was being shoved against the bookshelf roughly, and demanding lips devoured his, coaxing his own to part. When a thick, hot tongue slipped into his mouth, Will woke from his reverie and hesitantly brought his arms up to put them around Hannibal’s neck. He began responding to the kiss and pressed his own tongue against Hannibal’s uncertainly. He had never kissed anyone like this; he had no idea what he was supposed to do or what was even happening, but it felt _incredibly_ good. The doctor slid one hand into Will’s hair and tugged until the boy’s throat was exposed. He bent down and traced Will’s jugular with his tongue and he felt him clutching at his shirt with more urgency. The hesitant, small hands now pulled Hannibal closer and with a smile, he began sucking at the crook of Will’s neck, feeling a jolt as the boy moaned. He straightened his back and easily lifted Will up, who immediately wrapped his legs around Hannibal’s hips out of reflex. The movement caused the outline of Will’s already half-hard cock to press against the older man’s lower abdomen. The boy moaned again and his eyes slipped closed as Hannibal leaned in to find his lips again. Will returned the kiss as well as he could and broke it moments later with a loud gasp as the older man rolled his hips and created the most exquisite friction for a moment. Will immediately started grinding against Hannibal shamelessly, searching and finding that friction again. His cheeks were beautifully flushed and every second breath was either a moan or a gasp while Hannibal returned to the boy’s neck, peppering it with kisses and gentle bites.

“Please…” Will breathed after a while, not sure what he was asking for.

“Please what, Will?” Hannibal asked and bit down on the other’s earlobe. Will gasped and pressed his groin against Hannibal’s firm body again.

“Please touch me,” he moaned and tightened his arms around the older man’s neck. Hannibal gladly complied and pinned the boy against the shelf harder, so he could move his hands away from his sides. He ran one of them over Will’s chest, feeling a nipple through the fabric and rubbing it in circles until the boy trembled, while he reached for his belt with the other hand. Before he worked it open, he slid the hand directly between them and palmed Will through his pants, delighted to find him rock-hard now. He opened the boy’s trousers and slid one arm around Will’s waist to hold him while he tucked them down, shortly followed by his underwear. When his length jumped free, Will pressed his eyes shut and strangled a curse as Hannibal wrapped his hand around it and squeezed tightly before he started stroking in a slow pace. Will dropped his head to the older man’s shoulder and muffled his moans in the fabric of the pristine suit as Hannibal expertly coaxed him to the brink and pulled him back in the last moment again and again. After he had denied Will his orgasm for the third time, the boy gave a frustrated, pained scream and untangled his legs from Hannibal to stand on his own, still caught tightly between the bookshelf and the other man.

“Please,” he whimpered again as Hannibal continued to stroke. “Please, I need...please,” he stammered and bucked his hips up against Hannibal’s hand. The doctor kissed him deeply until Will had to push him away and gasp for air.

“Not like this, Will,” Hannibal murmured and pulled the boy to one of the armchairs, sitting down and settling Will across his lap, knees on either side of the doctor’s thighs.

He reached behind him, his hand feeling for the small bottle of hand soap on the drawer and squeezed a fair amount into his palm as he found it. The boy eyed him warily, watching as he rubbed the slick between his fingers but he remained where he was, thighs spread and waiting. When Hannibal moved a finger between his cheeks, Will gasped and started squirming, but the doctor shushed him with a kiss.

“I need you to relax for me now, Will,” he purred against the boy’s lips and pushed one finger in, slightly shuddering at the sound Will made. It took a while for him to get used to the foreign feeling, but by the time Hannibal added a second finger, he was pushing back eagerly, small moans falling from his lips that gained volume when Hannibal curled his fingers. The doctor rubbed around Will’s prostate for a while, hardly bearing to take in the sight of the boy, cheeks flushed, hair disheveled, features drenched in pleasure and wanton. Will was constantly leaking against both their chests, ruining his shirt and Hannibal’s suit but neither of them cared at the moment. Hannibal pushed a third finger in and moved all three back and forth a few times for good measure, until he pulled out and reached for his own belt, finally freeing his erection and smiling at the way Will openly stared down at him. Without being told what to do, the boy curled his hand around the base of the doctor’s cock and slowly guided it to his hole. He looked at Hannibal, uncertain, maybe afraid but the older man ran a hand through Will’s hair reassuringly, calmingly, and the boy lowered himself, taking Hannibal in inch by inch. Once he was settled he stilled for a moment and clenched his jaw.

“It hurts,” he muttered and closed his eyes. Hannibal pulled him against his chest and kissed him slowly, soothingly while he began moving carefully. Will whimpered into his mouth and Hannibal stroked over the boy’s back tenderly.

“Shh, it’s ok, Will. Good boy,” he murmured and kissed him again, trying to distract him from the momentary pain. He fell into a very slow pace until the whimpers gradually turned into gasps and then into moans. Will dragged his lips down Hannibal’s jawline and after he while he breathed into his ear:

“It’s…it’s fine. You can go faster”

Hannibal picked up speed and allowed his previously shallow thrusts to become deeper. Will buried his face in the crook of the older man’s neck and nibbled at his skin. Suddenly, Hannibal hit his prostate and the boy threw his head back and cried out, his orgasm rushing over him hard as the deep thrust pushed him over the edge he had been stumbling along for far too long due to Hannibal’s teasing.  Hannibal felt Will clenching around him and watched the fascinating display as the boy on top of him came apart. He pushed into Will harder and more urgently now, skin slamming against skin as he fucked the boy with abandon. Will was clutching at Hannibal’s arms, breathing heavily and completely overwhelmed with sensations, as the doctor came too, buried deep inside Will. He carefully pulled out and settled the panting boy against his chest, holding him and stroking his back in small circles. Will lifted his head and pressed his lips to Hannibal’s, whispering against his mouth:

“I think we found the right therapy.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So there's that.


End file.
